


(Late As Heck) Gwenvid Week Shorts!

by StutteryPrince



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, chapter 5 gets a bit saucy, i didn't do the final day i got lazy as hell, these are late as hell and I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: The (extremely late) things I wrote for Gwenvid week! I hope you enjoy them!





	1. Mermaids and Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys should check out my blog for more werewolf David: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com

“You know, I still don’t believe any of this bullshit you’re spewing.”

 

Max and David walked along the beach, dressed in only their swimming trunks. On his arm, David had a picnic basket lined with a dark red blanket. The elder man gave his tiny companion a glance that had a hint of annoyance, but was a jesting look all the same.

 

“Oh come on, Max! You’ll believe in vampires and werewolves, but not mermaids?”

 

“First off, dipshit, I believe in werewolves and vampires because we  _ are _ werewolves and Daniel’s crazy blood-sucking ass exists. Second, I would believe it more if you hadn’t said you had a  _ date _ with this so-called mermaid.”

 

David rolled his eyes and huffed a bit, though he smiles when he sees Max smirking up at him. David stopped and turned to the ocean, inhaling deeply and sighing dreamily as he looked out at the sea.

 

“So where are we meeting this mermaid?”

 

“Out there.”

 

Max followed where David was pointing, his eyes bugging when they landed on a large rock island-like formation far out on the ocean.

 

“David, what the fuck? I can swim, but jesus christ that’s out there!”

 

“It’s where she wanted to meet.”

 

Regardless of his griping, Max shrugged and watched as David turned into a wolf, holding the basket gingerly in his mouth. Max followed suit, turning into a wolf himself before they waded into the water and began swimming out. Halfway through, David hoisted Max onto his back to rest despite the young lycan saying he was fine. By the time they reached the island, Max had fallen asleep and David set him down far enough from the shore to be safe, but close enough to enjoy a pretty view when he woke up.

 

David looked around as he set the basket down and shook the water off best he could, reverting back to his more human form afterward. 

 

“Gwen,” David called out, walking around as he picks up the basket. “Darling, are you here?”

 

David listened around, staying the most silent he’s ever been in a while. 

 

“David,” a voice asked quietly.

 

“Yes! It’s me!”

 

There was a small splash before David noticed a hand gripping a large rock in front of him. Slowly, a head peeked out from behind it, but instead of looking scared or worried, she only looked comically suspicious.

 

“Did you bring it?”

 

David nodded and raised the basket with a wide smile. Gwen smiled and came out fully, crossing her arms over the shore. David rushed over immediately, hugging her tightly and nearly hoisting her out of the water.

 

“Easy, easy, David! You’re gonna pull out one of my scales.”

 

“Oop, sorry!”

 

David let go and Gwen pat down her back, adjusting a few of the scales David had shifted by accident. He laid on his stomach and propped his head up on his hands, watching her with nothing but interest and love in his eyes.

 

“Your scales are so pretty. So many shades of purple. And so shiny.”

 

Gwen would never admit to blushing and smiling when she heard that, shoving her boyfriend away by his dopey face.

 

“Whatever, ya big puppy!” Gwen pushed herself up, leaning over to grab the picnic basket. “Let’s just eat this lunch.”

 

David smiled and nodded, leaning forward himself so their noses were touching. They stared at one another, smiling smugly with a hint of bashfulness. 

 

“David, if you lick me, I swear.”

 

“Not gonna lick you,” David cupped her cheek, using his thumb to gently caress the fin on the side of her head. “But there is something else I could do with my mouth you might like.”

 

He gave her a sly look as they both giggled at the dirty pun that held no true intentions, closing their eyes and closing the gap between them. David’s eyes widened a bit as Gwen wrapped her arms around his back and backed up, slowly pulling him into the water without breaking the kiss. Her hold was tight and protective, holding him up above the water and above herself.

 

“Gwen,” he said sweetly as looked down at her, “You know I can swim just fine. You don’t have to hold me up like this and make your arms tired.”

“Did you want me to put you down and let you swim on your own?”

 

“...No.”

 

Gwen laughed and David got a full view of her teeth, sharp, pearly, and absolutely beautiful. Just as he leaned down to kiss her again, he took sudden notice to Max standing on the shore next to the picnic basket, eyes wide and mouth slack. Gwen caught sight of David looking off instead and followed his gaze, dropping the man in surprise when she saw Max.

 

“Max!” David sputtered when he breached the water again. “I-I-”

 

“HOLY SHIT!!”

 

Max jumped into the water, swimming over to the two with the widest and most excited grin David had only seen two other times. 

 

“You weren’t bullshitting?! She’s-That’s-”

 

David tried to explain, but Gwen set her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, pushing him aside a little. 

 

“You must be Max. David’s told me a lot about you,” she ruffled Max’s hair, “Ya little shit.”

 

Max couldn’t help but laugh, both of them ignoring David scolding Gwen for her language.

 

“Are you Gwen? The...mermaid?”

 

Gwen nodded and Max beamed,  but when he noticed that David was doing that proud dad face of his, he coughed into his hand and tried to resume his normal nonchalant look.

 

“That’s pretty cool, I guess. Didn’t you too have a date or something?”

 

David smiled as Max swam back to the swore, stalking away from the two to lay on the beach a little ways away. David shrugged and nodded toward the picnic basket still resting on the shore.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“We shall.”

 

Gwen began to swim away, but the feeling of David wrapping his arms around her neck made her stop and look over er shoulder at him. He bit his lip as a blush dusted across his cheeks, revealing his freckles.

 

“Please?”

 

“Ugh,” Gwen rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile, “Fine. You’re lucky I love you.”

 

David kissed her cheek happily before Gwen began to pull him along as she swam, making him giggle like a child. 

 

“Why do you like doing this so much?”

 

“It lets me be close to you.”

 

Now it was Gwen’s turn to blush, scoffing through her teeth to try and look cool.

 

“Lame.”

 

“Yes,” David bumped his head against hers affectionately, “But you thought it was cute as well.”

 

David yelped as Gwen grabbed his wrists and flipped him onto the shore, landing flat on his back with a wheeze. Gwen smiled down at him as he rolled onto his stomach, smiling up at her despite the fact he had the wind knocked out of him.

 

“Care to eat, Davey?”

 

“Yes.”

 

David flipped up the basket sides and turned it toward her so she could select whatever she wanted, sneaking another kiss against her cheek and pretending he hadn’t done a thing when she looked at him.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“I know~!”


	2. Hiking Under The Stars, But Only For Like Ten Minutes

“Why are we out here again?”

 

David looked up from where he was watching fireflies and gave Gwen a small smile, leaning over and pecking her on the cheek.

 

“Fresh air is nice sometimes, you know? And I wanted to take my sweetheart!”

 

Gwen pouted a bit, but grabbed David’s hand regardless. They continued to walk together, David swinging their hands lightly as he subtly moved closer and closer to her until their shoulders were almost touching and Gwen pretending not to notice. Suddenly, David stopped in his tracks, sniffing at the air and looking around.

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I smell something.” David took a step forward, pulling her along. “Follow me.”

 

David didn’t run like she had expected, but luckily her stumble went unnoticed. David quietly pulled her along, looking ahead diligently, but he stopped again, looking over his shoulder with a finger to his lips. Gwen nodded and David moved forward, parting the bushes with a smile Gwen couldn’t see. 

 

“O-Oh my goodness!” David faked surprise, turning away from the scene.

 

“What? What is it? What’s going on?”

 

“We need to be closer, but I don’t want you to see anything.”

 

Gwen rolled her eyes, but complied when David placed his hands over her eyes and began leading her into the clearing. He gave occasional mumbles that only heightened her anxiety despite the fact that she knew David wouldn’t let anything happen to her, but she couldn’t stop the slight shaking her body began to have when they stopped.

 

“David. Show me what’s going on.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Y...Yes.”

 

“Alright…”

 

David slowly removed his hands and Gwen cracked open one eye, but both of them snapped open when she saw the scene before them. On the ground lay a couple of large blanket, David’s computer, and a large basket of their favorite snacks.

“Da...David…?”

 

“I thought it would be nice to just sit together out here and watch your favorite shows.” David pressed his index fingers together. “And maybe watch the stars later? That’s why we’re all the way out here.”

 

Gwen smiled sweetly after she took everything in, grabbing David’s hands and holding them in her own.

 

“This is really nice of you, David.” The man beamed as Gwen rose up to kiss him sweetly. “But if you ever pretend something has gone horribly wrong just to make a really cute gesture, I’m gonna to break your arms.”

 

David smiled nervously, but nodded regardless. Hand in hand, the two plopped down on the blanket and threw the remaining one over their heads and snuggling close together as Gwen pulled up “Teen Mom Battle Royale.” David grabbed a bag of chips too hot for him to handle and handed them to Gwen, opting instead for a bag of sunflower seeds.

 

“David, look, Jeleena’s about to get fucking CUT!”

 

David flinched as he dumped a handful of the seeds into his mouth, watching as the girl on screen jabbed a knife toward another girl. He honestly couldn’t see the appeal in violence, but he’d bare it for Gwen.

 

For the next few hours, they sat against one another, Gwen excitedly telling the girls on screen to fight while David explained how they should just talk it out instead, but soon David’s screen flashed the battery warning and they had to begrudgingly shut the laptop.

 

“Now what?”

 

David smiled and pointed up, Gwen following his finger and looking up at the night sky. David laid back and Gwen followed, laying sideways across his stomach.

 

“You know,” Gwen began after a minute, “All the stars in the sky always reminded me of your freckles.”

 

Gwen felt David blush and shift slightly, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Gweeeen!”

 

“It’s true! I wonder if I could make constellations on your back.”

 

David let out a whine that was much too adorable for Gwen to not to lean up and kiss his knuckles, making him lower his hands slightly to look at her. He cleared his throat and lowered his hands as his bit his lip a little.

 

“Well,” David began, “Though the stars may speckle my face and shine brightly in the night sky, the ever burning stars are nothing compared to you and your beauty.”

 

Gwen’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide, making David blush even harder.

 

“Was that too chees-MMPH!”

 

David was silenced by Gwen racing forward and kissing him, practically knocking him to the ground. They parted after a moment, Gwen resting her chin on David’s chest.

 

“Yes, it was cheesy, but sweet.”

 

“Almost as sweet as you,” David said, cupping her cheek and leaning forward.

 

“Shut up,” Gwen chuckled, leaning forward herself and kissing him.


	3. That's Not English

Gwen had ignored it at first, having become used to David’s singing over the years that they had been here together, but when the song ended and the lyrics of another song picked up, her attention shifted.

 

_ Well, that’s not English. _ She thought as she set her book side, standing and walking to David’s personal room.

 

Though she opened the door with little regard to whatever position David might be in inside, the man didn’t seem to notice as he kept singing and dancing to his hearts content. Gwen had to admit, David had a nice singing voice and the way he was singing the foreign slow sounding song was absolutely captivating, but she was much too curious to allow her questions to go unanswered for any longer. Leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, Gwen cleared her throat loudly to catch his attention.

 

David whipped around and quickly reached over to shut off his music, blushing up to his ears.

 

“Gw-Gwen! I didn’t realize you were here! Was I being too loud?”

 

“Nah, you’re fine. I just wanted to know what language that was?”

 

“O-Oh!” David scratched on imaginary itch on his cheek. “It-It was French.”

 

“You know French,” Gwen asked, walking into the room.

 

David nodded, “It’s my second first language. I learned it along with English back in Canada.”

 

David scuffed his foot across the floor, his hands tucked behind his back as he stared at the ground. Gwen cupped his chin and tilted his head up to look at her, setting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What’s with this weird bashful act?”

 

“I didn’t mean for you to hear me singing in French. People used to call me a showoff because of it...”

 

Gwen smiled a bit as David looked away, still embarrassed. She let him go and walked over to his speaker, picking up his phone and typing something in. David tried to look over her shoulder, but she hunched over the phone to block his view, even setting it face down when she was finished with it.

 

“What’d you do?”

 

David jumped as loud and fast paced music suddenly blasted from his speaker, but he didn’t have much time to think, because the moment he heard that voice, all his attention was on Gwen.

 

David’s eyes widened as the fast Spanish flowed from her lips without a single stutter or mess up and he had to fight to keep his eyes up and not on her swaying hips. She walked around him in rhythm with the music, smirking at him the entire time. Soon, a musical interval came up and Gwen moved to his front, smiling up at him.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“Uh….Uh-hu.”

 

Gwen chuckled and kissed him, David wrapping his arms around her and smiling against her lips.

 

“Je t’aime, mon amour,” he whispered shyly after he pulled back.

 

“Te amo, mi amour,” she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	4. Maple Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's supposed to be flower petals, but I didn't feel like googling flowers at the time I had written this.

David groaned through his teeth as he felt his throat beginning to burn and he had to suppress a cough, lest leaves start falling to the floor. He looked away from where Gwen was helping the kids with an activity, focusing on the lake across the way instead, but he still felt the burning in his throat regardless of where he looked. He couldn’t hold it back any longer, he would choke.

 

“Gwen,” he stifled another cough as he called out loudly, “I’ll be back!”

 

Before she could even properly respond, David took off into the woods off all places, rushing through the trees and dangerous animals as fast as his legs would carry him. With a confused curse under her breath, Gwen stood from where she was helping Preston put glitter on his drawing.

 

“Hey, QM.” The old man didn’t look up, but she could tell he was listening. “Watch the kids.”

 

When the Quartermaster gave her a grunt in response, Gwen nodded to him and took off after where she had seen David run. She had only seen him move like that a few times before and that was usually only when a camper was in danger, but she had counted the moment David had ran. They still had ten, so what was his problem?

 

Gwen jumped as she heard something make a choking noise, ducking behind a tree and looking forward at the figure on all fours before her. She squinted from her place, unable to fully make out the strange shape.

 

“Jesus, please make this stop,” the figure sobbed, panting.

 

Gwen’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth, testing her luck and getting closer. Sure enough, there was David on his hands and knees with a pile of leaves covered in something red before him. He was dry heaving and crying, his hands clenching and ripping up grass.

 

“Why,” he cried, “Why did you-”

 

David was cut off by a hard cough, causing more and more leaves to spill from his mouth with the most horrendous noise Gwen had ever heard him make.

 

“Why did you have to fall in love,” he yelled when he was finally done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Gwen pulled into herself as she heard this, holding back a cough as an itch rose in her throat.

 

“You just HAD to fall in love with your co-counselor, didn’t ya, Davey,” David spat bitterly at himself, spitting blood into the pile of already bloody maple leaves.

 

In an instant the itching in Gwen’s throat was gone and replaced with a burning sensation across her face instead. Gwen was blushing all the way up to her ears and placed both hands over her mouth, looking away from David and placing her back against the tree. He...loved her. He was  _ in _ love with her.

 

David coughed up a few more leaves before the burning in his throat disappeared completely and the rest of the maple leaves came out of his mouth like someone had overturned a garbage bag full of them, but there was no pain or blood with these ones. He eyed them with suspicion and confusion, relishing in the feeling of being able to finally breathe clearly after all this time.

 

“What...why did they...why did they stop?”

 

“David…?”

 

David’s head snapped up and he gasped when he saw Gwen, looking at him with the most concern he’s ever seen. He looked between her and the leaves and he wanted to make an effort to cover them, but he was too tired to even move.

 

“G-Gwen, I-I-!”

 

“Sssh,” she kneeled next to him, holding the hand that didn’t have blood on the back of it. “I heard what you said. I know why the Hanahaki stopped.”

 

David tilted his head in confusion before it clicked. He pointed to her, unable to even speak as he pointed to himself afterward, chuckling breathlessly.

 

“You...love me?”

 

“Are you still throwing up maple leaves?”

 

David held up one finger and turned away from her, coughing as hard as he could, but when nothing came up, not even a shred of a leaf, he slowly gazed at with tears in her eyes. Gwen smiled at him and stood them both up, holding David up as he wheezed a put all his weight on her.

 

“Sorry...Still recovering…”

 

“How long have you been..ya know,” she asked loosely, walking slowly.

 

“Uh...a-a year…”

 

Gwen nearly dropped him. 

 

“A year?! David, that’s dangerous! You could have died!”

 

“I know,” David began, looking at the ground sadly, “I just didn’t want to get the surgery to get it removed. I...I didn’t want to lose hope that you might love me back some day…”

 

Gwen sighed, but smiled at him, making him smile back.

 

“You’re stupid,” she chuckled.

 

“Yes, but I’m cute, so that makes up for it!”

 

That time, Gwen did drop him.


	5. Caught Red Handed (And Red Faced)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it cause you ain't getting anything further out of me.

Quartermaster grumbled as he checked his watch again, watching as the kids sat at their tables bored out of their minds. The hell were those two deadbeats? This was their stinking’ job, not his! Grumbling, the old man stood up, pointing his hook at the frightened children.

 

“Stay put, youngins. I’mma go find them stupid counselors.”

 

After receiving murmurs of confirmation that they wouldn’t move, Quartermaster grunted before walking out of the mess hall. The hell would they even be anyway? He could understand Gwen not being around, but  _ David  _ missing out on work? Boy must be dead.

 

“Jesus, hell are these kids?”

 

_ “Gwen!” _

 

Quartermaster doned a look of both confusion and intrigue as David’s voice flowed loudly from the counselor’s cabin, but it didn’t stop him from marching over to the door with the intent of gutting both of them when he got there. Thinking nothing of the  _ way _ David had yelled Gwen’s name, Quartermaster threw the door open with his mouth open to scold the counselors for screwing around instead of doing work, but his voice actually died in his throat when he took in the scene before him.

 

In the short hallway connecting the small living room and only part of the cabin that could actually house a desk was David and Gwen but in one of the last positions  _ anyone _ would have ever expected. Gwen had David pinned to the wall, both his wrists in one hand and held above his head, while her other hand was slipped up the side of his shirt. She looked smug and sly as all hell, but David was blushing a deep red all the way up to his ears, his eyebrows knitted together and panting like a dog.

 

“G-Gwen, pl-please...We….We gotta do our jobs-mmn…”

 

Gwen’s hand ghosted over his left side and he made a slight whimper, his head thumping against the wall as he tried to keep himself together.

 

“I’m sure the Quartermaster can handle it. Just relax, Davey.”

 

Gwen traced her hand up David’s side again, pulling a series of whimpers and whines over her light and feathery touches.

 

“Kiss me. Kiss me, Gwen,  _ please.” _

 

Gwen leaned up and granted his wish, Quartermaster watching as David’s legs began to shake, his knees nearly buckling as he kissed back desperately and hungrily. Gwen lightly gripped his side and ran her whole hand up the length of his torso, clearly pleased with herself and the muffled high-pitched scream David let out against her lips.

 

“Let,” David pulled back, panting, “Let my hands go.”

 

“Now why would I do that?”

 

“I wanna...I wanna hold you...It’s not fair you get to touch me, but I can’t touch you…”

 

Gwen considered this for a moment before shrugging and releasing his wrists. One of David’s hands immediately shot down to her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he brings her closer. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t have to, because Gwen catches his drift and leans up to continue the interrupted make out.

 

Under normal circumstances, Quartermaster would have simply left them to it, but there was entire mess hall full of children that were, for once, patiently waiting for a camp activity to take place and he sure as hell wasn’t about to host it. So with a loud clear of his throat, Quartermaster watched as the two young adults whipped around to look at him and immediately backed off each other.

 

“Oh! U-Um-!” David began, quickly adjusting his shirt. “Q-Quartermaster! We were just, um, uh…”

 

David glanced at Gwen, who quickly takes over.

 

“We were on our way. Just had to, uh, take care of some things.”

 

Quartmaster snorted and rolled his eyes, pointing his hook at the two.

 

“When y’all two are done swappin’ spit, how about y’all actually git around to doin’ yer damn jobs?”

 

David and Gwen nodded and Quartermaster rolled his eyes once more, stalking off back to the mess hall to make sure those bastard kids hadn’t messed anything up. David and Gwen looked at each other, still flustered and now awkward as hell.

 

“So…”

 

“Let’s...go make sure the kids didn’t put the mess in mess hall, huh,” Gwen tried, giving him a half smile as she began walking out.

 

David nodded and followed after her, grabbing her hand as he kisses her cheek.

 

“Maybe next time we could do that when there isn’t a thing we’re supposed to be doing?”

 

Gwen smirked, but didn’t look at David.

 

“No promises, camp man.”


	6. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last names used in this fic for Gwen and David come from the author, Forestwater!

 

“DAVID STAND STILL GOD DAMN IT!”

 

David smirked nervously as he stood as still as he could, watching Max adjust his bowtie once more. The young boy, now at the age of 14, stood on a stool as he nitpicked at the placement of the neckwear, touching it lightly to get it where he assumed he wanted it.

 

“Max, you’ve done this at least three times now…”

 

“Well maybe if you quit touching shit, I wouldn’t have to!”

 

David chuckled and shook his head, trying not to laugh as Max went on an onslaught of curses when the movement messed up the tie again, according to him.

 

“Why don’t you go see if Gwen needs any help with her dress?”

 

Max’s eyes widened and he hopped off the stool immediately, bolting across the hall where Gwen was getting ready for the ceremony. She stood in the mirror, applying a bit of blush to her cheeks, but jumped when Max came running in. Before she could even ask, Max was picking at the hem of her dress, throwing away little bits of dust that he imagined was there.

 

“Max-”

 

“Shut the  _ hell  _ up! I am  _ not _ about to let you two ruin this wedding!”

 

Gwen laughed and turned to him, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles as he growled, intending to chase the hem of the dress to job he had started, but Gwen snatched him up before he could.

 

“Put me down! I’m not done!”

 

“Max, my dress is okay! Chill out, little guy.”

 

Max pouted as he looked at her face, taking in the make up she had applied. Mascara, a little eyeshadow, lipstick, a subtle amount of blush. With a hum that was more of a contained growl, Max cupped Gwen’s chin and leaned over to her counter, grabbing a pinch of glitter and pulling her closer so he could walk.

 

_ “Be. Fucking. Still. _ If you move as much as David does  _ so help me god.” _

 

Gwen scoffed with a smile, but closed her eyes and held still as Max applied the glitter lightly across her cheek bones and over the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes as she heard him dusting his hands off and followed his finger as he pointed, silently demanding that she look in the mirror.

 

“Wow…”

 

Gwen tilts her head to watch the glitter sparkle, applied across her face in a pattern similar to David’s subtle freckles. Max tittered to himself proudly, dusting his hands off on his old blue hoodie, which he had put on to avoid getting his own tuxedo dirty.

 

“Thanks Max, but why don’t you go make sure my little cousin isn’t eating the flower petals again?”

 

Max snapped and nodded, dashing out the door and down the hall, screaming at the child even though he wasn’t even sure of what she was doing. Gwen chuckled as she rolled her eyes, picking up the bouquet and holding it tightly in her hands as she looked at herself once more.

 

_ This is it. _

 

David sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, slicked back for once into a type of small mullet so the only semblance of his hair poof left was a stubborn curly coil of hair that reused to stay in place. He looked up at it again, pouting as he tried once again to get it to stick, but it fluttered back in front of his eyes regardless.

 

“Alright, fine. Have it your way,” he grumbled at the strand, turning away from the mirror.

 

David sighed as he rolled up his sleeve a little, looking at his watch. Any minute now he would be out on that altar with her, staring into each other’s eyes and sealing their relationship. With a deep breath, David opens the door and walks out, straightening his bowtie and puffing out his chest.

 

_ This is it. _

 

Gwen jumped as the door opened and her father appear, smiling at her and holding his arm out for her to take. Gwen smiled herself and looped her arm through his, looking at the large closed doors with a hint of panic.

 

_ This is it. _

 

David inhaled sharply as the doors opened and the pianist started up, “Here Comes The Bride” belting throughout the large room. He watched as Gwen walked down with her father, his blueish-green eyes wide as he stares, absolutely transfixed. She steps up the altar steps and her father parts from her, leaving only the two of them in front of the priest and across from each other.

 

They stare at one another, their smiles nervous, but full of love and trust for the one across from them. The priest’s words are muffled in their ears and it’s clear they are only waiting for that special question.

 

“David Greenwood, do you take Gwen Santos to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

David smiled, taking another deep breath.

 

“I do.”  _ This is it. _

 

“Gwen Santos, do you take David Greenwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

Gwen smiled up at David through her veil, trying not to cry and make her mascara run.

 

“I do.”  _ This is it. _

 

They too smiled at each other, laughing breathlessly before turning to where Max had entered, carrying two golden rings on a small pillow. He walked briskly, but with dignity, bowing slightly as he presented the rings to his adopted parents. David and Gwen each took one gently in their hands, mouthing a thank you to Max, before slipping them on each others fingers.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

 

“This is it,” they both said quietly, trying to keep from fidgeting happily.

 

David bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide as he slowly lifted up Gwen’s veil. He covered his mouth at the sight of her, eyeing the glitter freckles with wide eyes that were two seconds from filling with tears.

 

“You gonna kiss me or what, Davey,” Gwen said, smiling slyly.

 

“I would, but I don’t wanna mess anything up, you look so good.”

 

Light chuckles filled the room and Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile, tossing the bouquet lightly over her shoulder as she reaching out and grabbed David by his suit front. David yelped a little as she hauled him toward her, spinning them so he lost his balance and ended up in a dip position with her holding him up.

 

“Then I’ll kiss you.”

 

David smiled sweetly and they both closed their eyes, finally kissing one another. Cheers rose up throughout the room, the couple only parting when they noticed Max standing at the bottom of the altar.

 

“I’m the one that kept this wedding from becoming a complete disaster! Where’s my damn hug?”

 

Gwen and David laughed, both of them reaching down and grabbing him, tossing him in the air lightly before catching him and planting a kiss on either side of his cheek. Despite him gagging and screaming that he was too old for that, they could both see him smiling.

 

“Hey now!” All attention turned to David’s mother, who was leaning on the table that had the cake. “I spent all day making this and it isn’t gonna eat itself!”

 

Everyone rushed over to the large cake, standing aside for the newlyweds to get first slice. David happily cut Gwen a slice and held it out to her, but his playful smirk was missed by her. Before she could even thank him for it, the cake she was ready to eat was smashed against her face and her new husband was laughing his tail off.

 

“Oh? So that’s how we’re gonna play it, huh?”

 

David’s laughter was cut short by a piece of the cake hitting him dead in the face, knocking him to the ground, but he simply continued giggling as he wiped the vanilla icing from his cheek. He stood up and the two of them playfully sneered at one another, a joyous tension filling the silence.

 

“Greenwoods vs Santos,” Max suddenly called out, throwing a slice of cake at both Gwen’s mother and David’s mother. 

 

A food fight broke out after that. Gwen’s family certainly had fire power, but David’s family was much faster in throwing the slices at the opposing family. At some point, David and Gwen had rolled into each and decided to team up inside, running out and grabbing Max as fast as they could without getting hit by any of the flying pastry. The three of them ducked behind an overturned table, pressing their backs against it as they listened to the cheery warfare behind them.

 

“You sure this plan is gonna work, Mom,” Max asked, smearing cake over his eye as he peeked out from behind the table. 

 

“Yes. Totally. David’s family is soft and and my family is would be pissed if they actually hurt you.”

 

David nodded and gave thumbs up that Max returned. With a nod to himself, Max dashed onto the battlefield, taking a fall and letting out a shout. All fire stopped immediately as everyone looked at the boy on the ground, holding his “wounded” eye.

 

“Max, oh gosh, Max are you alright,” David’s mother asked, rushing out to kneel next to him.

 

“Ah,” he wheezed, “I...I can’t …”

 

“Can’t what, son,” Gwen’s father asked as he and Gwen’s mother ran out as well, taking a knee next to the boy.

 

“I can’t….” Max’s smile suddenly turned devilish, “Can’t believe what fucking suckers you are!”

 

Max laughed and bolted off back toward the table just as cake started flying from the same direction. Every shrieked when they turned to see Gwen on top of David’s shoulders, the bride chucking cake like her life depended on it while the groom gave her the height and support she needed to get a good strong shot. People went down one by one as the family of three laughed like good hearted maniacs, Max providing a steady supply of ammo for his currently homicidal mother.

 

Soon, however, the cake fight had to come to end. The groom and the bride climbed into their car together, putting their asleep son in the back seat. Gwen stood up on her seat to stick her head out of the sunroof and waved the bouquet, watching as the women gathered near the back of the car. She turned and lined up her shot, throwing the bundle of flowers over her head and into the awaiting crowd below. She watched as they all scrambled for it, but in the end Gwen’s sister came out on top. David popped out of the sunroof himself, waving goodbye before they both sat back down.

 

“We smell like vanilla,” David snickered, starting the car.

 

“That a bad thing?”

 

David risked leaning over and kissing her as he began to drive off

 

“Not at all. Nothing’s a bad thing when you’re here with me.”

 

Gwen laughed and pushed him away by his icing coated face, both of them smiling like idiots as they sped off toward the hotel.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

David held up his hand to flash his wedding ring.

 

“Your dork!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys should check out my blog for more werewolf David: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com


End file.
